The Guardian of Earth: Meeting Grandfather Suzaku
The New Students "Algebra is my new sworn enemy," growled Senna as she looked at the giant C- the teacher put in the corner of her paper. Senna knew she had studied, but since she had the constant threat of death and despair day in and day out, it was hard for a girl like her to remember the minor things like grades. She looked over at Nanashi's paper which had an A in the corner. She chuckled to see that Takeshi had yet another B- added to his average in Algebra. She knew that Takeshi often scored well in his other classes but Algebra was the exception. She packed up her belongings and started to head toward lunch as the bell rang. She then was accidentally knocked down by a girl with silvery purple hair. "Oh, sorry about that," said the girl in a weak tone. Senna smiled and said, "It's alright. I wasn't looking at where I was going." She stood up and asked, "By the way, I don't believe I've seen you around here before, what's your name?" "Uhh..." The girl looked at Senna nervously. Senna looked behind her to see that Kouhei was walking up to them. Senna smiled and said, "Yo, Kouhei, how's it goin'?" Kouhei smiled and said, "Nothing much." He looked over to the girl who had hidden herself behind Senna and he said, "So, what's your friend's name? The girl blushed as Kouhei mentioned her. She then stood beside Senna and said, "My name is Mizore." Kouhei smiled and held out his hand, "Nice to meet you, Mizore." Mizore slowly grabbed Kouhei's hand and shook it. She blushed and then said, "I'm a new student here, and I don't know my way around the school yet, so..." She moved closer to Kouhei. "Could you help me with this predicament I'm in?" Kouhei looked at her and smiled slightly. "Sure, id love to help you, Mizore." Mizore smiled, then she moved even closer to Kouhei. She then was pulled aside by Senna who asked, "Hey, you mind? He's my boyfriend." Mizore shrugged and walked back over to Kouhei and said, "Thanks for your help, you have no idea what this means to me." Kouhei chuckled nerviously, "No problem, any friend of Senna-chan's is a friend of mine" he said, pulling Senna close to him. Mizore then said, "Lead the way then..." The three of them started to walk toward the cafeteria when Kurumu, Nanashi, and Takeshi walked up. Kurumu stopped dead in her tracks, and the same was for Mizore. Kouhei stared at the two girls, "Uh... well, Kurumu, meet Mizore, and Mizore, likewise" Kurumu's face brightened up, as did Mizore's. Then they jumped toward each other and squealed. Takeshi sighed and said, "Um...could someone explain this?" Kurumu perked up and said, "Everyone, this is my younger sister, Mizore Kousoku." Everyone stared comicly at Kurumu and Mizore. "Huh?!" in unison, they all yelled. Kurumu's Sister Mizore looked over at the others and whispered to Kurumu, "Was it something I said?" Everyone was silent as Seireitou then walked out, "So, Kurumu-chan's sis, nice to meet you" he said, holding out his hand. Mizore smiled and shook Seireitou's hand. She then asked, "Are you the one my older sis is dating?" Seireitou smiled, "Yeah, im Seireitou Hyuga, or just Sei, as many others call me". He then walked over to Kurumu. Senna stared at Mizore, then she said, "I have another cousin?" Mizore looked over at Senna and asked, "You're Senna Kurosaki?" She walked over and stared at Senna. She smirked and said, "Well, I'm glad my cousin is actually really nice..." She looked over to Kouhei, "And one who has a great taste in men..." Kouhei blushed slightly while Senna meerly smirked, "Yeah, i do" she said, then smiling warmly at Kouhei, to which he smiled back the same way. Mizore then looked over at Hikaru and said, "And, you're Hikaru...My granduncle?" Hikaru smirked and said, "Great X11 Granduncle to be exact, but you don't have to use formalities with me. You can just call me Hikaru, or Takeshi." Mizore smiled then looked over at a crowd of boys around a girl. She then asked, "Who's the one with all the attention?" Senna snarled and said, "That's the "Miss I'm so bloody perfect" Mai Urami..." "Your nemisis?" asked Mizore. Senna smirked, "My 3rd sworn enemy..." Senna then also sighed and comicly looked at Kurumu, to which she knew was a somewhat cause to Mai's "popularity" with the guys. Mai then caught a glimpse over to Kouhei and chirped, "Hiya, Kouhei-kun!!" she waved and ran over to hug him. Kouhei froze as his face was then slammed into Mai's enormous chest. He tried to get free before Senna decided to kill Mai, but Mai only held him tighter. Takeshi then walked over to the two of them and said, "Hey, Mai, you do know Kouhei can't breathe right?" Senna glared at Mai then pulled her away from Kouhei and then said to Mai, "Must you always try to steal him away from me?" "Hello!?" said a muffled Kouhei, "Did you forget about me?!" he said, losing breathe. Mizore pulled Kouhei away from Mai and asked, "You alright?" Mai strutted over and asked, "And who might you be, little girl?" Mizore smirked and said, "A girl who is considerate of other peoples feelings, and respiratory needs." Kouhei gasped for air but then, reclaimed air. "Im okay..." he said as he faced Mizore, "Thank you, Mizore" he said before facing Mai, "Listen Mai, im with Senna, get it?" Mai sneered at Mizore then moved closer to Kouhei, "And why not me? Why that flat-chested purple haired b&#%$ and not me?" Senna kicked Mai away from Kouhei and said, "Because I'm not some sex object like you advertise yourself. Also because Kouhei loves me for who I am. Not for my body." She looked over at Kouhei and smiled, "Just the same way I feel for him." Seireitou smiled, slightly sweating at the scene, "Reminds me of myself at that age... oh boy.... i was in deep stew then..." he thought. Kouhei smiled, "Exactly, I love her for her and Mai, if you want a guy to stick to you, find someone who doesnt care about looks, and loves you for you..." he said, as he peeked over to Takeshi. Takeshi blushed as Mai looked over at him. Mai got up and then said to Senna, "I'm sorry for what I said..." She then looked up and said, "I guess I always felt I had to beat you at everything..." Senna smiled and said, "Sorry for kicking you..." She then whispered into Mai's ear, "If you're looking for a guy that might like you for who you are, try my friend Takeshi. He's single." She peeked over, "And quite the cutie." Takeshi thought to himself, This might not turn out good... Mai looked over to Takeshi and smiled, blushing slightly. She walked over to him, their faces only about an inch away, "Takeshi-kun..." she said in a seductive voice. "Wanna hang out sometime?" Takeshi blushed for a minute, then calmed down, "Sure, why not?" "WHAAAT?!" asked the crowd of boys following Mai. "Why him? What's he got that I don't have? How is this possible? It's a tragedy!" Many of these were included in their wailings. "Just shut up!" Seireitou yelled, and through instinctive reponse, shot a Cero blast stragith the ground, blowing up the hallway. As a teacher was walkign by, dropped his coffee mug, watching the scene. "Wh....who is reponisible for THIS!?!?" the teacher said. Seireitou sweatdropped and pointed at Hikaru, "Takeshi did it!" he said, hiding his face in Kurumu's chest. Takeshi glared at Nanashi and growled, "You will die later..." He then sped off toward an exit, with Mai following him. The teacher then asked, "Did he really do this?" "No," said Mizore, "It was actually Nanashi-kohai." Nanashi sweatdropped but then got pissed, "KOHAI!?" he said, yelling at Mizore, ignoring the teacher. "You dare address me in such a manner?!" Mizore looked disinterested, "Lying is mean. You just weren't being careful." She picked up her backpack and looked to the teacher and said, "Nanashi-kohai was planning a prank with this, and he just used too much dynamite is all." SHe then turned to walk away and called, "Kouhei, Senna, you guys coming?" "Yeah..." called out Senna and Kouhei as they went along with her, leaving a troubled Nanashi alone. End of the School Day After a school day finished and a detention served, Nanashi was on his way to meet with the group in the forest. "I really hate that bitch..... calling me kohai...." Nanashi mumbled Kurumu angrily slammed Nanashi against the wall, "That 'bitch' is my sister if you've forgotten!" Nanashi scoffed, "I know.... but calling me kohai!? Thats unforgivable.... ive worked too damn hard to gain respect from others..... but im sorry, Kurumu-chan... she just gets on my nerves..." Kurumu sighed, "She's not good at communication. And she has a twisted sense of humor." "I know," said Mizore who walked up to them. "It's my own preference." Seireitou's eye twitched, "...You... WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM WITH ME?!" Mizore's hair was blown completly behind her. She straightened it and then said, "What's the big deal? You take things way too seriously..." She turned around and said, "If only more people were as kind as Hikaru..." Seireitou turned his head in anger, "And if only more people were less bitchy then you! But i digress" he said, "I worked too damn hard to get to where i am today, and im not letting a bitch like you crumble it down for me...." he said as he teleported to the roof, to be alone. "You have to try harder than that," said Mizore, peeking over Seireitou's shoulder. Seireitou clamly turned to face her, "Maybe i wasnt even trying to...Nevermind..." he said, looking up at the sky. "You have no right.... you dont know anything about me.... to talk to me in that way...." Mizore smiled and said, "I know you're the Grand Supreme Kai, Seireitou-kohai..." Seireitou sneered, "I could care less about that title... but you have no right to address me liek that, you have no idea but i went through to be respected finally!!" he yelled out. Mizore rolled her eyes, "Yep, Hikaru forfeiting...real tragic..." Seireitou growled, "I wasnt talking about that!.... whatever, as if you would understand, little miss 4.0 average...." he said as his blade was instantly drawn and pointed to Mizore's neck, "You dare disrespect me, i wont hesitate to kill you, even if Kurumu hates me." Mizore pushed the blade away, "Geez, do you have to kill everything that annoys you?" She sat back and looked at the clouds, "I thought as being over a thousand years old you'd have more control." Seireitou frowned and sheathed his blade, "Im sorry...." he stated, sitting down about 4 feet away from Mizore. Mizore put her hand on Seireitou's and smiled, "It's cool, I just was testing you is all..." She pulled her hand away and said, "You notice I'm not a succubus right?" Seireitou scoffed, "It wouldnt matter even if you were, powers like that dont work on me, i fell in love with Kurumu for my own reasons" he stated Mizore giggled, "I wouldn't want to be your lover anyways. I have a different taste in men." She looked back to the sky and said, "If you want to know, I have manipulation over snow and ice." Seireitou sneered once more, "Piss off! As if i would want you to be mine!" he stated. Mizore looked at Seireitou annoyed, "Geez, you're always so loud. Hikaru-sama is much more controlled than you..." Seireitou chuckled, "Yeah... i know.... lets just say" he said, grinning and winking, "I was just testing you too." Mizore smiled weakly and said, "That was an easy test though..." She stood up looking into the sreets below, then she said, "I don't feel so good..." Next thing she saw was the tiny streets below suddenly getting closer as she plummeted toward them. "Mizore!" he yelled out, holding her by the hand and pulled her back on the roof, on her back. "What the hell...." he stared at Mizore. He held a finger to her forehead and another to her chest, both were glowing. Mizore woke up and looked at Seireitou's hand on her chest. She sighed and said, "Um, do you mind?" Seireitou pulled it away, embarrased, "Shut up.... its your fault for fainting out of no-where..... by the way, your WELCOME....." he stated, as he jumped to the top of the roof. "If your okay, im gonna go..." he asked. Mizore smiled weakly and said, "Sorry, I'm anemic so I often have fainting spells..." She stood up and asked, "By the way, Seireitou, do you think that Kurumu is...well...shallow?" Seireitou smiled, "No, i dont.... people assume that because of her looks and status, that she is..... but, if they got to know that Kurumu i do.... then they wouldnt think of her badly. Thats why people are so ignorant, they dont try to get to know one another, and therefore, causes so many problems..." he replied. Mizore smiled innocently, "Like you not getting to know me?" Seireitou sighed, "You didnt exactly help the cause by calling me Kohai, but then again, calling you a bitch didnt help.... well, how about we start over then?" he asked, holding out his hand. Mizore smiled and shook Seireitou's hand. "Good idea, Seireitou-sama." Seireitou smiled, shaking her hand as well when..... BOOM!! Explosions all over Narita instantly occured, shaking the buildings. "What the hell!?" stated Seireitou, looking out into the horizen to see several tanks and mechas attacking Narita. Mizore growled as her eyes turned into a sky blue color with slitted pupils. She then did something amazing, she had two wings with a 13-foot wingspan unfurl from her back. The feathers on the wings were a brilliant pure white, like snow. The ends of the wings had purplish blue on the tips, and had ice streaks on the plumes. Mizore jumped to the air and headed toward the tanks, both of her arms transforming into claws of ice. Narita Under Seige: Enter The Yasuragindou Knights Seireitou stared with comicly drawn eyes, "Was that nessicary?" he asked as he too flew up to the sky. Kouhei and the others saw the scene from far away, "Damn, Hikaru, you dont think Aizen is behind this, do you?" asked Kouhei. "Considering the tanks have the insignia of Aizen's army," stated Hikaru. "Yep, he's behind this." Mizore flew above the tanks, and then she sped toward the ground, shooting ice kunai from her claws. She destroyed 3 of the tanks, and landed on the ground. She snarled as the tanks aimed at her. She then said, "Leave now, or suffer the consequences..."